tube_heroes_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes
DanTDM An unparalleled scientist, inventor and chemist. CaptainSprarklez A powerful hero and the fastest Tube Hero of all. Ali-A Ali-A's tactical expertise and daring escapes, over the years, have made him into a living legend. LDShadowLady Don’t be fooled by her cuteness, when it comes to a challenge, LDShadowLady is always ready to face it. CavemanFilms He has many super powers to protect his subterranean kingdom and his loyal subjects, that he calls "Dwellers." Sky With his powers, the Sky army banner and Butter Sword appear in his hands at any moment he chooses. PopularMMOs Feared by his opponents and adored by his fans, PopularMMOs is renowned for his abilities as a warrior. GamingWithJen Jen loves all things cute and girly, and this has given her the nickname SuperGirlyGamer; however, don’t let her signature pink dress and bow fool you! This girl has amazing gaming skills that make her one of the coolest chicks around. Together with her hubby, PoppularMMOs, they are indestructible! SSundee SSundee is a known for being an avid Minecraft player that has fans of all ages due to his personality of commentating his YouTube videos. However, he also is known for playing games Turbo Dismount and a variety of games on his iPad. He vlogs frequently and was previously a member of Team Crafted which included a group of well-known gaming YouTubers. Tobuscus YouTube comedian, vlogger and gamer. He has 3 channels. He often refers to his fans as “the Audience". In his vlogs, he starts by: “Audience? What are you doing…" Toby starred in the horror movie “Smiley" and has also appeared on Cartoon Networks “Annoying Orange". His dog, Gryphon, appears in his vlogs and videos. He has the 35th most subscribed channel on YouTube. His fans also know him for, once a week, uploading sketches, Tobuscus Adventures animated series and music videos. Lachlan Lachlan can usually be found training his pets for competitions, but, this master beast-trainer is equally well-known for his super-slick hairstyle and high-quality banter! Lachlan is mostly known for his Pixelmon, “How to Minecraft” and Crazy Craft series. His nicknames include; “JagBattleDuty” , “The Lachlers” and “Little Lachy.” He is a part of the Minecraft group “The Pack.” LittleLizardGaming Two twin Irish Brothers who are best known for their Minecraft School videos. They upload daily videos with tips and information on all styles of gaming. If you are looking for fun gaming adventures, these are your guys. As a team, they've trained countless aspiring heroes. TheAtlanticCraft TheAtlanticCraft features Joe and Cody as they make Minecraft-related videos with a sense of humor unlike no other. They typically play player vs. player games as they match up against one another. They are the creators of Hospital, CrazyCraft (1.0, 2.0, 3.0), DreamCraft, JurassicCraft, Fellowship, PokePack, Voids Wrath, Lucky Block Challenges, Morph Hide and Seek and more! ExplodingTNT A man of few words... ExplodingTNT's actions speak much louder than his mysterious subtitles. His powers center around his love for all things that go boom, but dont worry about his safety... You see, ExplodingTNT is one of the most powerful heroes of all time because - He can't die. Any time he explodes no matter how big or small ExplodingTNT regenerates instantaneously. Hard to top that. ExplodingTNT is a Tube Hero famous for making Minecraft machinimas. A well recognized Youtuber that has appeared in videos as a guest star with fellow Tube Heroes SkyDoesMinecraft and JeromeASF. Vikkstar123 One of the Legendary Sidemen, Vikk is a formidable weapons expert. Calculating and methodical in his approach to combat, there is little you can do to defend yourself from his tactics. Constantly able to summon the other Legendary Sidemen to his offensive and defensive campaigns there are no reasons beyond suicide to try and stand your ground. If you're reading this take note... never, never ask about why he carries raw chicken in his inventory... JeromeASF JeromeASF - the Watcher of the Tube Heroes. Jerome fell from the lime light many years ago. Retreating from the public eye and setting up a massive log cabin fort deep in the woods where he has made it know he is not to be disturbed... It's rumored that in his solitude Jerome has been busy crafting an arsenal made entirely of gold and diamonds. Nobody has seen it, so nobody knows for sure. The few that have dared to wander into his woods, and get too close to his cabin tell stories of being watched, sounds in the woods as if they're being stalked... slowly... methodically. Some even say Jerome has the ability to turn into a Super Wolf. Growing in size and fueled by animal rage. AshleyMarieeGaming Sweet, cute and devastating. Two words sum up her abilities and they're not to be taken lightly. Super Strength. It can barely be comprehended in all of it's grandeur. An unstoppable powerhouse Ashlee's strength is so prolific that it provides many benefits in addition to being able to lift mountains. She can fly, well almost... Her leg strength allows her to leap almost anywhere she chooses. Her skin and hair are so strong that nothing can harm her, especially her hair. When enraged her hair has been told to turn bright colors... and if it ever turns purple you'd better run. Deadlox A natural leader, Deadlox is the commander of the Dead Army. He is known for his intensely competitive nature, and he relishes opportunities to face off against other heroes in any competition of skill. Deadlox posts Minecraft videos on his channel just about every day. He currently has almost 2.3 million subscribers who he calls the "Dead Army." Deadlox has also stated that his name "Ty" is actually shortened from "Tyler," not Taylor or Tay. Ty is 17 years old, and was one of the youngest members of the youngest members in the former Team Crafted, until he quit TC. He resides in Tucson, Arizona. ChooChoosGaming Although ChooChoosGaming does enjoy adventuring and trolling his friends, he's really a farmer at heart. His favorite past time is tending to his potato crops. Like many others, the Irish-born ChooChoos features Minecraft-related videos on his channel. After launching in December 2012, he has over 325,000 subscribers. AntVenom A Legendary adventurer, after he achieved the impossible and found his "Golden Apple" AntVenom needed a new quest... Having conquered every foe, bested every challenger and reached the end of his epic quest. Destined to wander the land, seeking out more powerful adversaries more difficult tasks to pass the time. His speed and strength are legendary... but so is his temper. They say you haven't lived until you've fought him... and then, you're dead! KSI KSI's wild personality is reflected in his awesome powers. In addition to super strength, KSI has a very unique talent that is both fearsome and irresistible. No one can explain it either. When focused KSI can make anyone in his immediate area laugh uncontrollably. So much so that they can neither attack him or defend themselves. In an offensive attack KSI can use his voice to shatter almost any material or element. With the aid of his high tech microphone this power is magnified into a super destructive beam! When it's time to go - it's time to go in style... With a snap of his fingers KSI can materialize his super sport race car from thin air. The glowing purple and red vehicle is said to be almost blinding to passer-by's. Anyone trying to give chase will soon realize there is no hope of catching this awesome ride. With a digital interior space any number of Tube Heroes can fit inside. Once inside the sprawling interior is both luxurious and comfortable. It seems to extend way beyond the confines of the vehicles exterior.